My parents
by smaragdbird
Summary: Quinn and Creedy through Jared's eyes SLASH implied


Them 

What can I say about them? What can a child say about its parents, because they're my parents. Not biological maybe but in every other meaning of the word.

I can't remember my real parents. There are only pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that I can't fit into place.

Quinn and Creedy are quite different. I mean Creedy is outgoing, funny, optimistic while Quinn is more introverted, quieter and slightly pessimistic. But Creedy's open care for everyone is sometimes a façade that no-one can get behind except for Quinn. That doesn't mean that he doesn't care or is even cold but I think the only one who knows the real Creedy is Quinn. I think he is the only one that Creedy absolutely loves.

Quinn on the other hand is often gruff but he fights like a tiger for the people he cares for(which are approximately all humans left on the whole planet). Of course there are differences on Quinn's caring scale. Fortunately.

As long as these differences are not between them. I and everyone else who had been there at this time remembers Claire vividly.

Claire: blonde curls, big blue eyes, porcelain skin… I think you get the picture. Creedy found and rescued her a few years ago. After that she was all over his face. He told her to let him alone more than once. He told her that he was taken, that he was gay and that he would never, ever leave Quinn. No matter for what or who. But she was either to dense to acknowledge it or she didn't care (I suspect it's the latter because kissing Quinn in front of her didn't make her stop and public displays of affection weren't really something they do regularly).

These were hard weeks for Creedy, not only because Claire clung to him but because of the way Quinn took it. No-one(not even Quinn himself I suppose) knows why he thought that Creedy would leave him. He acted jealous, hurt and moody. He snapped at people because of unimportant things and exchanged barely the most necessary words with Creedy which led to arguments, which led to yelling. Claire of course was happy with was she caused because it helped her to achieve her goal.

It was a hard time for me, too. Creedy moved out and slept at the place in the castle where his sister lived with her family. I think that's how Quinn must've felt when his parents got divorced. I was ten and I loved them and I couldn't understand why the suddenly seemed to hate each other. I only knew that this was Claire's fault and I began to hate her.

I was not the only one who loathed Claire. Quinn and Creedy are like a two-persons-one-mind-management of our little community. Without them in place we were a lot more vulnerable than we always are.

It was the seventh week when Michael and I sneaked out a night and watched some of the adults counselling, even Barlow was among them. We couldn't understand what they sat but Claire announced two days later that she would join the trek to the Norwich settlement.

After she left, Quinn and Creedy made up pretty fast. It was like they woke up from a nightmare and the morning light chased it all away( but I suppose you don't just throw away twenty years of friend- and 15 years of a relationship because of some pretty girl).

That was the Claire-era, lasting two months of hell on earth.

Noting significant happened since then, well at least nothing that concerned Quinn's and Creedy's relationship. Lots of other things happen here. We live in a world conquered by dragons, for God's sake! But we're used to them. Dragons belong to our everyday life. I could of course tell about the numerous times Creedy were in the outside and Quinn walked around like he had one hand tied behind his back. Or as Quinn got ill, coughing, fevering and Creedy threatened to kill everyone who said something that even implied that Quinn could die. But even these times were pretty extraordinary. Normalcy here means a dragon attack, to few food, a collapsed wall and of course all the other things that happen love, hate, death, birth…

And the other survivors. We always try to reach someone else, since Pembury broke all contacts with us(not that there was much contact, but still) and we haven't seen any marauders in nearly two years now. This keeps everyone of us on our feet and Quinn and Creedy especially since they are more or less our leaders, even tough no-one says it outright.

There are other moments, where they think they're unwatched like sometimes at night when Quinn can't sleep. He always tries to sneak out as soundless as possible and then sits in the next room and writes, or reads. Until Creedy comes in, asks why Quinn isn't in bed, kneads his shoulders for a few minutes until he goes back to bed after he dropped a short kiss in Quinn's hair and Quinn follows a few moments later. This intimacy has no place somewhere else and sometimes I feel ashamed that I know this because I have no right to know this(and no, I don't spy on them but I share a bunk bed with Lin and I wake up every time she climbs down, so I can as well come with her. She's the spy because she finds them 'sweet').

When we first came here and still were the only ones it was easier for them to hide, easier to find a span of time when they could be together but then others turned up. And since then the castle filled steadily with people and everyone was busy from there on. But Quinn and Creedy managed to find their place and I have to admit that Lin's kind of right and I hope that everything will stay the way it is because that's the best for everyone.


End file.
